


Coffee and A Bite

by Petersannoyingbeta



Series: The Taming of The Beta [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Biting, Coffee, Domestic Fluff, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Marking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 10:16:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12555220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petersannoyingbeta/pseuds/Petersannoyingbeta
Summary: Peter Hale/ Erica Reyes Never get between Peter Hale and his coffee. No, seriously.





	Coffee and A Bite

**Author's Note:**

> From a cannon where Erica is still alive and Peter is still Alpha.

  
  


The outside air was crisp and chill and Erica couldn't help but shiver as she plodded in the door of the Hale House, despite her attire. Her thick black, knee-length coat, ankle high fluffy ugg boots, and her long blonde hair stuffed in and poking out of a large woolen hat. She dunted her boots down hard on the closed off hallway, shaking mud, slush, and such from the bottom before she waddled into the main house. After popping down the grocery bag, that hat was first to be peeled off, and she shook free her messy curls that billowed into a fuzzy triangle down her back. Her heavy coat came off next, and her slim yet muscular form slowly appeared from beneath it. That hefted onto the coat stand, her hat followed.

She cricked her neck, it had gone stiff from tensing up against the weather outside and her gloves did nothing to take the biting chill from her fingers. Her claws poked through the wool of the magic gloves. In an attempt to take the chill from them, she'd let them sprout fur and claw, but it was difficult to pry her gloves off after they'd hooked on. She scowled and pulled harder.

"PETER!" She shouted into the living room, wondering if he'd pulled himself out of bed since she'd left. The sole purpose of her trip after all, was to play fetch to that sly old dog and make him morning coffee. Thus the need to go and buy milk. There came no reply and Erica clicked her tongue off the roof of her mouth, stretched and carted the bag through.

It didn't take long for the surly Alpha to appear. As she put away the groceries, milk, sugar, bread - since she was out anyway - and a sneaky little bar of galaxy for when her heat started. That went straight into the sneaky loose wall behind the fridge and just in time. Peter yawned, stretched, and scratched his ribs, watching Erica through fuzzy eyes. He stood in nothing but boxers and Erica looked at him with amusement.

"The glorious Alpha Peter Hale, come down to honour us with his sweaty precence.” She wrinkled her nose. “Have you even showered yet?"

She wasn't the least surprized. Peter wasn't usually functional early in the winter without a cup of coffee or two and for a split second he didn't seem to understand who or what Erica was. She raised an eyebrow at his morning wood.

It was half twelve in the afternoon.

"....Are you only just getting up?"

"....been....up....a while....just didn't get out of bed..." The muttered reply left Erica unsure as to whether he meant himself, or just one part of him. She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Kettles boiling."

"Mmm." Peter replied before he waddled over and slumped over his Beta. "Coffee."

"Yes Peter, Coffee. Insta-blend. CaffoNate.... Drawlmart's own brand." She held his weight, her wolf strength coming in handy yet again as she led him to the worktop to droop over and ignored his annoying protusion.

She made the coffee quickly. The smell drew a purr from Peter and he wrenched the cup from her. He shoved her out of his way so he could wander through the den and sprawl into the couch. Erica growled but busied herself with making herself a cosy, comforting cup of tea. She nursed it gently, the strong flavour felt like bliss after being outside in the chill. And Peter's persisting bad habits.

"S'cold out." She said, following him through.

He grunted.

"....I made you coffee."

"...coffee." Peter agreed.

"Your eloquence in the morning really does you wonders Peter. I wonder, do you know the words 'thank you'?"

Red eyes squinted at her and she frowned. Her eyes peered back at him over the rim of her cup. She took another long sip.

"Do you know the words 'piss off'?"

"There it is, that grand humour you do so well.” Erica grinned. “If only Scott and the others could see you like this."

Her window of opportunity was diminishing rapidly and would do so the more lucid he became. She had to get in as much sarcasm as she could beforehand.

As Peter tilted his head back to drain the last of his cup and sit proud, Erica knew it was in her best interests to behave, or at least, shut up. But all Peter did was glare at her as he drained his large coffee mug and grunted in pleasure.

"You're welcome." Erica said.

Peter motioned her away but Erica didn't want to leave. She was having too much fun pushing his buttons. Folding her arms, she rested her backside against the radiator and enjoyed the flush of warmth through her jeans. It really had been pretty cold outside.

Peter quirked an eyebrow at her continued presence, clearly much more lucid.

"I said shoo."

"Actually, you didn't say anything, unless that grunt was meant to be a word, in which case, you said the wrong consonan-"

"Erica." A warning. Erica's heart stuttered.

"....Peter...." Erica bit her lip, trying not to giggle. She could hear the iritation in her Alpha's tone growing. Oh, she should really stop pushing now, shouldn't she?

"You know what happens to bad little wolfies who can't obey their Alpha."

"You bend them over and take them from behind?" She didn't miss a beat.

"Yes." His eyes flashed blue, and then red. A last, final, warning and Erica backed up on impulse. She swallowed back her grin. Even against her own will she felt herself baring her neck in unintended submission. Damn those Beta reflexes.

Peter let out a soft growl in approval that Erica scowled at. He chuckled.

"So why do I feel like you consider that a reward?"

Erica hesitated. This was it, this was the crux between pissing him off and pushing him too far. She could hear it in his tone and the sound made her heart thump harder. By now, her senses were picking up his growing irritation and she knew fine well he could sense her fear and excitement. She needed to be careful on so many levels.

"Because I'm an excitable young pup who loves to test my limits?" She young she-wolf giggled nervously. "...and my Alpha's?"

Peter locked eyes with her, his face completely unreadable. It was the look he gave when he was deciding whether to be nice or to go in for the kill. His nostrils flared and Erica froze as the corner of his lip hooked up into something between a snarl and a smirk.

_Shit._

Erica ran and screamed. The scream dissolved into a terrified giggle as she rounded into the hall and dove for the staircase.

She was halfway up the stairs before the empty coffee cup bounced against the carpet. She scrambled, tripping forward, before attempting to use both feet and arms to try to find her balance.

Erica screamed as claws pierced both her ankles and dragged her back. Her Alpha pressed his body against her, trapping her on the stairs. He ripped his claws out of her ankles with small flecks of blood and grasped both wrists in one large hand. Erica squirmed and giggled.

"Bad little Beta." Peter purred, sparing no hesistation and instantly wriggled a hand under her to unbutton, unzip, and yank down both jeans and panties. Icy air met Erica's ass. Her legs thrashed but a swift hard spank stopped her cold.

"Don't squirm so much. _Your_ actions lead me to the conclussion that you long for my attention, Erica. That you want  _this._ " He spanked her again, cupping his hand so that it circled her backside and echoed through the hallway. He smirked as she let out a tiny whimper of what could only be pain and embarrasment.

"Also, Erica, you're ass looks particularly big today, have you been oversnacking?"

"BITE ME!"

"As you wish." Peter's eyebrows rose.

Erica's eyes bugged as she felt him sink his fangs - not his teeth - into the flesh of her right buttock. She whimpered, the sharp sting smarting over already slightly reddened flesh. He chuckled, withdrew, and spanked hehr again. Harder. Erica yelped.

"You....KNEW I'd say that....." She squirmed again.

"Possibly. But if you don't ask, you don't get."

“Wasn't asking.” Erica growled. Peter laughed again and rubbed his hand along her tender rump. She whined again, gutteral and through her teeth. His hand whipped away. She flinched expecting another spank but instead he roughly yanked her clothing lower and slipped his fingers between her folds. Her hips swayed.

"Peter..."

"Nope."

"...Aaaah...Alpha!" She squealed the word out as he slipped in two fingers inside her and began to pump them in and out straight away. The wet slick seemed to flood the pair's ears. "Alpha, stop!"

"Why?" He shimmied closer, hot breath in her ear. "You're positively soaking, you're not going to lie to me again and tell me this doesn't excite you? ....Are you?"

Erica mumbled something.

"I thought not." Peter's fingers continued, pulling her juices out with every finger fuck. His pussy-soaked thumb circled Erica's other hole and he noticed her toes curl into the carpet . "But you really don't know when to quit Erica, one of these days, I'm afraid I really will have to teach you a fucking lesson. Take that as....-" he licked the shell of her ear. "-literally or as metaphorically as you like."

The thumb pushed in.

Erica arched up in a soft whine. Her body curving against him. He mmm-ed in approval, hand still pistoning hard, now fingering not one but both her holes. Erica's claws hooked into the carpet. Her breath hitched now, shallow, and Peter could hear her heart hammering.

Oh... he liked that.

"I don't need to tell you not to damage my carpet, do I?" He waggled his fingers, pressing against the spongey wall of her insides. The smack of wetness filled the air. She shook her head violently. Blonde curls flew everywhere.

"No!" She gasped.

"Good girl." Peter purred again and sank his teeth into the nape of her neck. Erica shivered no longer able to form words. He pinched the skin between both sets of his teeth and nipped enough to make her whimper.

_Submission at its finest._ The thought sent a shiver through Erica's spine.

“What's wrong, girl? Not going to stand up to your alpha?”

Erica's mewls increased as he pulled his fingers out of her, quick. They came out with a lewd, loud pop. He ran his tongue along the bite marks at her neck and sucked. The hot wet pressure around her collar bone made the young wolf cry out loudly, seemingly uncaring as to who heard. He squeezed her bitten ass cheek and trailed his teeth down the curve of her shoulder blades. By now, the flush of warmth had blossomed in Erica's core and swelled up, fully engulfing her senses.

His teeth settled on her scar, the white pale mark that bound her first to Derek, and now to him, and seemed to pause. Erica opened an eye.

For a few seconds, neither moved, until Peter's tonge trailed the length of the long thin gift her last Alpha had given her. A ghost of a mark, the best battle scar she'd ever win, and her spine tingled at the sensation. She gasped again, body lifting up despite the weight of her Alpha pressing down on her.

Erica didn't seem to notice as Peter released her wrists and wrapped the hand around her throat, pulling her back to him, nibbling the mark as she wept and flushed. Her eyes drew tight. Her whole body felt on fire. Like a Heat. That familiar flush of warmth, the throbbing pulse of her clit. The flushed red fire in her breasts as her nipples stood on end; cold, hard, and excited.

“Oh...plea- oh.... P-peter....P-...Peter....”

“Say it right.” He dragged his fangs down the swell of her hips.

“Alpha...mine!” Her body contorted, bowing in pleasure and Peter could smell her...

Christ, if he'd known to bite here before.... oh that he could make her dribble with such ease. There were so many ways to exploit her like this. Her scent was pure lust, fear, and god, to think he had such an effect on the little pup. He cupped her throat, forefinger reaching up to stroke the underside of her chin with such gentle movement. She purred for him like a kitten. It only made him harder.

Well if he didn't want to slam into her before; he did now.

“So docile....” He lapped the bite again. His brain screamed at him to bite again harder.

She squealed as though he'd bit her clit. Tears gathered at her eyes and the scent of her pussy burst into the air. He reached under her, curious, and slipped his thumb over the nub, pressing and he bit again. 

The girl erupted with noise. She shuddered as though he'd pressed a cigarette to her skin. (He made a mental note to try this.) Oh, she shook under him so violently, he thought she was having a seizure, despite how impossible it was. She sobbed the second he pulled his teeth away, tears dripped to the carpet.

“Sweet Alpha....sweet Alpha....no..please... no.... please I-.....” She babbled. Peter crinkled his brow.

_Did she just say no to him?_

He slipped his fingers back inside.

“You do not say no to-”

She was slick. Had she-? Peter was slightly alarmed. She had come. Her walls were slick and oily with her pleasure, there was nothing else it could be. His lip became cruel again.

“Sweet Beta.” He circled her clit and Erica moaned, her head undecisive as to whether to stay up or flop, her arms contorted and relaxed. Her claws mawled the landing step. Her whole body was at war and her squirms made his solid erection grew painfully tight in his own pants. He controlled himself. Barely.

“Sweet sweet Beta. I wonder how many times you can explode with my mouth on you? Just on the bite.”

His tongue pressed against the bite once more. Her panted, stilted, stuttered breath hitched again, a squeaky muffle of noise through her own clenched teeth. Music to his ear. He squeezed clit between thumb and forefinger. Her body buckled below, ricocheting between him in the stairs. By God, it was like he'd sent electricity through her. She screamed loud, her mouth gaped, and he could see out of the corner of his eye that she had began to drool.

It served her right.

He released both clit and scar.

Erica was flushed, her mind numb. Her nipples were taut as violin strings and by God, she could barely breathe. She'd never come so hard in her life and she loved it. Her mouth seemed to be forming alien tongues and every five seconds, her walls contracted, dripping onto Peter's stairs.

“Oh if the rest of the pack could walk right in....” Peter teased. His voice was at her ear again. His finger tapped her clit again. He turned and pulled her onto his lap.. She slumped against him. “I would love to show you off to them. Roll you over, pull you naked on top of me, and just bite... hard!”

Erica exploded. Her body wracked with spasms, she sprayed, came hard and squirted in a low arc that the smell and sight of only made Peter bite harder and hump up against her. Her voice never stopped. A squeal. A scream. Her voice grew rough and harsh in her throat. It wouldn't stop.

Erica wailed.

_It wouldn't stop!_

She fumbled, hands going for him to pry teeth from shoulder, hand from clit, as her body jerked and still sprayed periodically. Her legs were like a fishtail, caught in jeans and useless, only serving to trap his hand fast in between her thighs. 

“Stop!” She croaked, but he didn't. Her body caved, slumping in a half faint.

“Silly litle beta.”

Erica wept as hard as her exhausted body would allow. Peter popped her down on the stairs and walked to the kitchen. Betas could be so needy.

He needed more coffee.

 


End file.
